I'll Never Forget You, Pretty Girl
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: Brooke and Lucas are done. He's with Peyton. Brucas is friends, but Luke can't help, but wonder, dose he love Peyton or is it still Brooke? Brooke knows she still loves him, but she wants him to be happy...even if it's without her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Late Night Visitor**

**Authors Note: **Alright, this fic is going to pick up right after last night episode (the championship game). And yes it's Brucas; BTW, I still can't believe Lucas chose Peyton last night. I hate him so much right now! LOL. Please **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Sophia Bush...I wish.

Her heels clicked with each step against the cool tile floor. They echoed through the poorly-lit, empty halls of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

She was no stranger to this place. Frankly, she thought she and her friends had spent far too much time here. She continued her march down the seemingly never-ending halls. Until she finally reached her destination.

Room 261

This is where she had spent the majority of her night for the past week. Not just her nights, but her days. After school, lunch periods, evenings and then she would sneak back in after hours.

You see, one week ago she cheered at the biggest game of her high school career, her ex-best friend got together with her ex-boyfriend and her other best friend lost her baby, but more importantly than any of that the love of her life a.k.a. her ex-boyfriend, had a heart attack.

She didn't know that an 18 year old could have a heart attack, but I guess you learn something new everyday.

She took her seat in the very uncomfortable chair next to his bed.

"Hey, Broody. I missed you today. I'm sorry, I wasn't here earlier, but Peyton and I got into it during practice and I couldn't face her again." She sighed, "I know, I said it was okay, but lately she has been really pushing me. It's like; she knows I'm faking it."

She didn't know why, but it was so much easier for her to open up to him and tell him how she felt, when he couldn't hear her. She gently grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I have to tell you something, Lucas. I love you. I know I said I didn't that night after the banquet, but guess what, I lied. I never wanted to let you go. I was just so scared. I was so afraid that you would realize what a mistake it was to stay with me. And I knew that in your heart of hearts that you could never really love me. Not the way you love her. I know you said, you loved me once and I know you did, but I also know that that love burned out a long time ago, for you anyway"

She didn't care that her face was now covered in tears, she wanted, needed, to get this out. She had been holding it all in for so long and she was tired.

"I guess, I should have seen it coming. I know you tried to love me, but seeing as how you gave your heart away a long time ago, how could you ever really give it to me? Easy, you couldn't. And I don't blame you for that and I don't hate you. Trust me, I've tried. You can't help you love and who you don't."

"I honestly don't know why I am so surprised. Girls like me, don't get guys like you. We don't get that fairytale love or the guy that would risk it all for us. Nope, we're just the distraction, the substitute. I'm the type of girl guys, go to when they want to have fun or forget about their problems. The girl guys use when they can't have the one they really want. The one that's easy to forget about, when the real girl finally shows up."

"I'm not blaming you for my pain, Luke. So don't think that I think this is all your fault. There is only one person to blame and no it's not Peyton, it's me. Yep, that's right. It's me. Maybe if I was a better person, it might be easier."

By now Brooke was in full hysterics. Why did she have to feel like this? Why couldn't she just forget about him? It was so easy for him to forget about her. Why couldn't it be that easier for her?

"I am so sorry, Lucas. I have tried so hard to stop. I want to be your friend. I want to be here for you when you wake up. I want us to be the way we were when I lived with your mom. We were great friends then, so why can't I just bury this and forget you? Why do I have to love you so damn much? Why can't I let you go? It's was so easy for you to let me go. So why can't I let you go? Why do I have to love you so much?"

Brooke folded her arms and set them on the side of his bed. She buried her face in her arms and cried. She had never felt pain like this before. Not even when she found out he cheated on her with Peyton. No. This was worse. Why?

It hurt more, because now she knew for sure; no matter how much she loved him he could never love her back. At least not the way she wanted him to. She knew she'd never be his Pretty Girl again. He would never hold her again. And he would never kiss her again. And knowing that killed her, but what hurt worse, was the fact that she could never tell anyone. If she did then they would hate her. She'd be the selfish little bitch everyone always thought she was. So she plastered on her fake smiles and grabbed her pom-poms, even though on the inside she was praying for it all to end.

"Please, don't cry, Brooke. I hate it when you cry." Brooke looked up and for the first time that week she came face to face with those piercing baby blues she had missed so much over the last week.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around him, "Oh, god! Lucas, you're awake. I missed you so much."

Lucas tried to chuckle, but going a whole week without water had really done some damage to his throat, "Wat…water."

"Oh, of course." Brooke jumped up and rushed to the other side of the room and grabbed the pitcher of water and poured a large glass for Luke. She hurried back over to his bed and sat on the side. She lifted his head and slowly brought the cup to his lip, "Okay, small sips." When he started to cough, she pulled the cup away and patted his chest, "I said small, Luke." She continued to slowly pour the water into his mouth, "Better, Broody?"

After a few small sips, he finally spoke up, "Well I was thirsty." They both laughed lightly at this. A few moments later a grim expression fell across his face.

"What's wrong, Lucas? Is it your heart? Do you need a doctor?" Brooke began to panic and make her way from the bed.

He lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, "No, I was just…um…what happened to me, Brooke?"

She lightly touched his face and frowned, "You don't remember?" he shook his head and she sighed, "Well, there was an accident, Luke. The night of the state championship game, Haley got hit by a car and hadn't taken your H.C.M. pills, so you had a heart attack. You've been in a coma for a week, Luke."

He stayed silent for a few minutes and she just sat letting him absorb all of this, "Is Haley…?"

Brooke shook her head vigorously, "No, she went home two days ago."

"Good. Wait. Did you say the state championship game?"

"Yeah, I did? Why?

"How is that possible, that's not for another two months?"

"Uh…"For a moment Brooke was confused, but then it clicked. He didn't remember. "Luke, what's the last thing you remember?"

He thought for a moment trying to recall his last memory and then he frowned and looked at the wall and then back to her, "Us…fighting. Over…Peyton, at the wedding."

"Oh," was all she could manage to say. This was going to be awkward. How was she supposed to explain all of this to him? "Look, Lucas…"

He cut in before she could finish, "Brooke, before you say anything, I know you're mad about the kiss and me not telling you, but I want you to know, I love you. And I don't want to lose you. I'm sorry."

Brooke forced a small smile, "You're with her. Not me. We broke up, Luke. And then you two got together right after the championship game," she paused as she wiped at a few tears that had began their descent on her cheeks, "You love her. Not me."

They just sat their. They don't know for how long, but they just sat alone in an awkward silence, letting this wash over them, "I'm sorry, Brooke."

She frowned and then looked at him, "Don't be, Luke. Don't ever apologize for being in love. Besides, you can't help who you love…and who you don't." By now the tears were falling all over again. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want him to feel bad, but she couldn't help it. They just wouldn't stop.

He frowned and pulled her to him and turned on his side so that they could both fit comfortably, she tried to pull away, but he just held her tighter, "Luke, let me go. I have to find you a doctor."

She continued to struggle against him, but he just held her tighter, "No. I'm fine. It can wait till morning."

"No, Lucas. Please…let me go."

She sounded so lost, so lonely and broken. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He was the reason she was hurting. He hated hurting her, but no matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to, but that was going to stop, "Please, Brooke, just let me…save you."

Hearing this Brooke stopped struggling. This is what she had always wanted, not the pain, but to have him save her. And he wanted to. So, she settled into his embrace and just cried into his chest.

He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, "It's okay, Pretty Girl. I'm here." When he heard her sobs subside and her breathing even out he gently kissed her temple and brushed some loses strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her once more.

As he held her he heard her mumble something, but it was came out sort of distorted, because her face was buried in his chest, "What?"

She looked up, every ounce of pain, reflecting in her usually happy beautiful Hazel eyes, "You can't call me that. I'm not Pretty Girl anymore." After that she buried face back into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Lucas, however, was too shocked to sleep. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could she say that? She would always be his, Pretty Girl. He felt a piece of his heart break. She used to love it when he called her that and now she didn't even consider herself, Pretty Girl anymore.

Now it was his turn to cry. He had to figure things out. He had to fix this, but he would do all of that later. Right now, the only thing he had needed to do, wanted to do, was hold her.

**Authors Note: **So what do you guys think? Please** Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Waking Up With You**

**Authors Note: **Alright, this fic is going to pick up right after last night episode (the championship game). And yes it's Brucas; BTW, I still can't believe Lucas chose Peyton last night. I hate him so much right now! LOL. Please **READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Sophia Bush...I wish.

The next morning Lucas awoke to sight that made him smile. Sure, he was in the hospital, he had had a heart attack and he couldn't remember anything from the last two months, but waking up and seeing her face, made him forget about everything else.

He lay there for a while just watching her. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything Brooke had told him. From what he could gather, he had broken up with Brooke and was now dating Peyton, he was playing basketball again, and Haley had been pregnant and in an accident and the Ravens had won the state championship.

Yet, he was still having some trouble understanding how he could go from being with Brooke to being with Peyton. He needed answer and he needed them now.

As much as he loved watching Brooke sleep, right now she was the only one who could give him the answers, "Brooke? Brooke, wake up." He gently rocked her back and forth, since his arms were still wrapped around her.

"No…go away. Need more sleep." She protested and nuzzled back into him.

He smiled and laughed, but he seriously needed to know what was going on, "brooke, come on. I need to talk to you."

"Fine." She moved up so they were face to face, "Morning." She said in a half mumble.

"Morning to you too, Pretty Girl"

Her head shot up and she had a look of sorrow and anger on her face, "I told you not to call me that. I am not "Pretty Girl" anymore."

"Brooke, listen to me. You will always be my Pretty Girl. Okay? No matter what. You will never stop and I will never stop being your Broody. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." She said with a smile on her face. However, this smile was different, it was…real.

"Good." He paused, thinking about the best way about going and asking about their break up, "So…Brooke…what happened…with us?

Brooke looked down; she couldn't look him in the eye, "I broke up with you the day of Nathan and Haley accident on the bridge."

"What? Why?" He put a finger under he chin and lifted her head so he look her in the eyes.

"I was scared. I knew that in time you would realize that you really loved, Peyton. And I was scared of losing you again. I thought I could save myself the pain if I let you go. If I let you go then I couldn't lose you, but you cant lose what you never had, can you?"

He pulled her closer, "Don't say that, Brooke. I loved you. And you want to know a secret?" he pulled back and looked in her now expectant eyes and smiled as she nodded vigorously. "Yeah…"

He smiled and leaned in close, "From what I can gather from all the thinking I did last night, I still do. What do you think?" He smiled and tilted his head.

She frowned and looked back down, "You don't mean that. You're just confused."

"I am?" he asked with mock confusion.

"Don't play with me, Lucas." She warned, her tone a bit harsher than she intended.

"I'm not, Brooke. I don't know why I chose Peyton. I was probably scared, just like you were. And it's not like you gave me a choice."

She scoffed, "Actually I did."

"Huh?"

"The night you two got together, at the game, I asked who you wanted to celebrate with. Who did you want by your side? Me or her. I gave you the option to be with me or to be with her. You made your choice. And it wasn't me." She wiggled out of his grasp and began to make her way out of the bed.

"Wait."

She sighed and turned around, "What, Lucas?"

"You said you broke up with me, because you were scared, because you didn't want to get hurt. And as wrong as it sounds, maybe that's why I chose her that night. I have never felt this way about anyone, Brooke. And to be honest, I get scared too."

Brooke sighed. He wasn't making this any easier. Besides, how did he know how he felt? He didn't even know what had happened over the last two months, so how was he supposed to know what was happening now? Simple: he didn't.

"Lucas, look, you can deny as much as you want, but we both know the truth. You love, Peyton, you always have and you always will. And I know that you really did try to love me once, but it just doesn't work like that, Luke. If you look back, you'll see, it's always been her. She always the one you turn to in the in. Not me. Her."

"Please, Brooke. Don't say that. Don't do this. I want you. You're the one I want." He was losing her and he knew it. Why did she always have to do this? Why couldn't she just accept that he wanted her?

"You say that, Lucas, but then again why does it feel like you're trying to convince yourself more than me?"

Lucas groaned. Why was she being so stubborn? Why couldn't she just listen? He loved her and wanted to do anything he could to prove that to her, "I love you, Brooke. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Brooke stayed silent for a moment, but only for a moment, "You can tell me you love me as many times as you want, Luke, but you know what? It only takes one time of telling me you don't for all the "I love you's" to become meaningless."

Before he could say anything else, she pulled out of his grasp and jumped out of the bed and grabbed her purse, "Brooke, wait! What are you talking about? I never said I didn't love you."

Brooke was halfway to the door when she stopped and turned around. He could see the pain reflecting in her eyes, "Yes…you did. Two weeks ago we went to a banquet for Nathan and when we got back to my house you said after listening to Whitey speak, you realized that it wasn't meant to be, that I wasn't the girl for you and that it was over and you didn't love me anymore. So, yeah, Lucas, you did."

She walked back over to his bed and leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, "I'll get you a doctor. Feel better." And with that she quickly made her to and out the door.

Lucas just laid there stunned. He couldn't' have said those things to her? He loved her. Didn't he….?


End file.
